As I bleed my heart out
by QueeNxB33
Summary: Chuck Bass has always been the one with all the dirty tricks. He can't admit his feelings to Blair. So, Blair is going to play his game but she gets deadly. But what happens when the game gets twisted? Blair's not going to be the only one on her knees. RR
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Bonjour Upper East Siders!!**

It's been awhile gossipers. Due to my absences this summer,I haven't been able to keep track of you emails. I had a wonderful trip to Paris. The wine was sparkling, lights were dazzling, and the French men were sizzling. But it looks like I wasn't the only one who had a decent trip. Or should I say a naughty trip? Welcome back drama! We've been expecting you.

**Spotted:**

B leaving the Kennedy airport with a new man candy. Hmm. Where's chuck B?

S at the Waldorf pool with our favorite lonely boy. Make sure she doesn't get to wet D..

I hoping this new school year will be _dramastatic_. Well that all depends on our mischievous Upper East Siders now. Let's hope for the best. Can you naughty teens stay out of trouble or is it going to be another scandalous year! **You know you love xoxo**

**Gossip girl**

Blair Waldorf snapped her phone shut after reading the update on gossip girl. She stuffed her phone in her new Gucci bag, feeling a little nervous than usual. She rolled the tinted window down so she could blow off the nerves. Blair closed her eyes as the warm, velvet New york city wind welcomed her home. She yanked her eyes open from the touch of his hand. She smiled weakly and endured the pain.

----

Chuck Bass swallowed the last of his scotch. He shivered as the warm liquor trailed down his throat slowly. He stared into the distant as he leaned over his apartment balcony. You could tell there was a lot on his mind. Gripping tightly on his only escape, he took another inhale of the last of his joint and flicked it over the balcony. As Chuck reentered his bedroom, he was startled.

"_Oh come back to bed bébé" Chuck froze. Thinking she would have left by now._

"_What's wrong amour" the French women's voice purred. "You want another round?" _

_Chuck smiled devilishly. "As tempting as that sounds, I never break my rule. Plus I have to be somewhere in 10 minutes" _

_She started to crawl dirty toward him. "Rules are meant tu' be broken" Her accent purred as she grabbed his wrinkled collar and pulled him closer, making it hard for him to escape. "One more time won't hurt" she whispered in his ear as she bit his neck. Chuck challenged her with a smile and through the French slut on her backside. "Oh mon dieu" she shouted in pleasure._

---

Blair realized from the stop of the limo that they were finally at her condo. She checked her phone. _5:10 A.M. _she sighed to the naked screen.

"_Excited to be home" Marc happily hugged Blair from behind. "Yes, now that you're here with me" she grabbed his hand gently forcing a smile. He kissed the top of her hair. "I'm going to get our bags" Marc headed toward the limo. "I'll meet you upstairs then" Blair walked toward the building with her eyes on the floor._

**What's wrong B? Missing a certain someone.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"_Hello?" Serena answered her cell drained _

"_Serena! Get up!" _

"_Blair, Your back?" Serena said shocked. "Why are you calling me so early?"_

_Serena squinted exhaustedly at her alarm clock, pulling the comforter over her messy hair._

"_Oh, come on you bum get dressed and come join me for coffee" Blair was already down at the coffee shop sipping on her espresso. _

"_Gimme a minute" Serena whined._

"_That's my girl" Blair happily sang. Click._

Blair sat down outside at the Italian coffee shop waiting for Serena, thinking as she stirred her creamy espresso gradually. Her ringer knocked her out of her dazing. "_We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes And the flashback starts"_ She checked her phone.

_New Text message from: Marc_

"_Hey, you seemed in a hurry this morning. Everything okay?"_

Blair rolled her eyes and through her phone back in her purse. She felt frustrated. Marc was a great guy but he wasn't great enough for her. She bit her thumb nail just thinking about how she got herself in this mess. The tears started to fog her eyes. She automatically envisioned Chuck. Her mind flashed back to every blissful moment she shared with him. Then to the moment she was left abandoned at the airport. The day he never showed up. It was coming back, the ache in her chest. She started to hesitate. Blair left a tip and left as quickly as she could.

---

"_I'm__ not your boyfriend, baby, I ain't your cute little sex toy.._"

"_What's up Archibald" Chuck answered his phone._

"_Hey Chuck what you doing hour from now?" Nate heard giggles from the other line._

"_Nothing important" Chuck looked at his one night stand getting dressed. She flicked him off. _

_Chuck blew her a kiss in return." Why?" he smiled as he spoke. _

"_Come to lunch with me at the Ritz hotel" _

_Chuck thought for a second. "What's the occasion?" _

"_Oh come on Bass I need a wingman" Nate pleaded_

"_Nathaniel needs help with the females" Chuck laughed _

"_Are you coming or not?" _

"_Yeah, yeah I'll be there" Chuck hung the phone and looked at the woman standing in front of him._

"_You didn't need my permission to leave" Chuck pointed to the door. The woman gawked as she cursed him out in French as she left._

"_Au revoir" Chuck waved to the door. _

_What an ass. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey UES!**

Can money and the spoils of the riches blind someone? I think it's possible to use someone for a title. But I doubt you could get away with it. Karma is a bitch. So am I. Better watch your back and your heart. Poor king of hearts all he ever wanted is love. It won't take him a while to figure out what the queen of spades has up her sleeves.

**Spotted**:

**B** storming out of Guiana's Coffee shop in tears. What's wrong **B**? Coffee burned your tongue or in a rush to see that sweet hunk you got back home. Meanwhile, **S** arrives at Guiana's baffled. You should have stayed in bed. With the way you look. I'd say some extra beauty sleep wouldn't hurt. Can someone say "_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_?" Apparently the foreign woman leaving **C**'s apartment can. She looks little rough around the edges. Did you play nice **C**? Do I smell a sweaty pig or is that **N** pacing the Ritz hotel nervously with a bouquet. Who's the lucky lady? Who hasn't been?

**You know you love mexoxo**

**Gossip girl**

**-----**

SLAM! Blair viciously shut the door behind her. Throwing her bag and scarf with uncontrollable force she knocks over a pricey looking lamp._ Crash!_

"_Ugh! This is not my day" Blair landed on the sofa as she yelled for Dorota. _

"_Yes, Miss. Blair" Dorota pokes around the corner._

"_Clean this mess up immediately I will not have my bare feet exposed to shredded glass. Especially, if I have to wear my Chanel boots all day." Blair covers her face with a soft pillow to block out any noise. _

"_Miss. Blair..." Dorota nervously got back up to her feet. "What?" She spoke irrigated through the satin pillow. "Couldn't this wait till later"? As she spoke she felt warm hands embrace her head. Blair through the pillow at the target thinking it was Dorota. Her mistake. _

"_Marc? I'm so sorry!" Blair jumps from the couch to support her wounded other. We all know she enjoyed it._

"_It's quite alright" Marc covers his left eye with his enormous palm. "Is it bleeding?" _

"_No, no I'm fine, love" Marc rubbed his eye and smiled. Blair immediately turned to Dorota with a sneer look who looked interested in the collision. "Dorota, why didn't you tell me Sir Marc us was here to see me?" Dorota rolled her eyes and left the room. _

"_It's quite fine, really. I just came by to see if you would accompany me to dinner tonight?" His British accent always got her. The way he would sound so innocent. " Dinner? Blair looked at her phone for any other plans hoping to pop up. "Yes, I was thinking of taking you to the Ritz" _

"_The Ritz!" Blair couldn't say no. Anyone who's anyone dines at the Ritz "I guess it wouldn't hurt. I have no plans. Just let me change into something more appropriate" Blair bounced off into her room closing the door behind her. "Take as long as you need love, I want every man in that bloody restaurant to envy me "he chuckled jokingly. Blair bit her lip. Was that a smile?_

_-----_

"_Calm down Nathaniel. Do you want Vanessa to see you like this? " Chuck seemed to find this amusing._

"_I'm just so nervous I haven't seen her the whole summer. What if she's different? You know how those European men can be". Nate wiped the beads of sweat down trailing down his chin. " I mean what if she's only here to tell me she doesn't want to see me again"_

"_Why don't you ask her yourself" Chuck pointed toward the caramel skinned beauty lurching in the doorway._

_Nate couldn't believe his eyes. She was more beautiful than ever. _

Vanessa spots Nate standing by a booth. She pats the sides of her hair so everything feels perfect to her. She moves through the crowd as she slowly meets his frozen gaze. She couldn't help but smile as she starts to remember him. Nate seized her with a stunned look. He watched her creamy body sway in that gold glitter dress that made her tan skin glisten. Nate weakly handed the flowers to Chuck. "_Oh, you shouldn't have" _Chuck rolls his eyes and heads for the bar.

"_You look amazing" Nate blinked twice to clear his vision. Vanessa smiled and leaned toward his ear. _

"_That's get out of here. Come on hot shot take me to get a burger" Vanessa smiled and dragged Nate out the doorway._

_-----_

"_Your coat madam" _

"_Thank you" Blair turned her backside toward the coat boy. He slowly took off her expensive Valentino coat knowing it was worth more than his life. Blair felt sexy as her whole chiseled back was exposed. Marc guided her into the crowded dining room of the Ritz to a private booth in the back. Then the waiter took their drink orders and served them a dashing glass of wine._

"_I'm quite excited that you decided to join me tonight" Marc accused bashfully _

"_Mhmm" Blair said as she hid behind her portable mirror. Blair didn't care she only wanted to be seen and she doesn't even know it yet._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"_Make that a double" Chuck pointed at the bartender as he quickly finished his fourth scotch. As he was finishing up he grabbed the doubles that the bartender freshly made and gulped it down no problem. _

"_Keep 'em coming" Chuck licked the edge of the glass making sure to get every drop possible._

"_I think you had enough Sir" The bartender hesitated with the bottle. Chuck slanted his eyes and glided down the glossy marble bar and snatched the bottle clean out of the bartender's hands._

"_Who do you think you are" Chuck backs away from the bartender's face and laughs victoriously as he presses the bottle tip to his liquor flavored lips. He glanced over to the other side of the room through his squinted eyes. Could it be? He knew he smelled something familiar in the air, Cherry blossom. Chuck slowly wipes his mouth of the fallen drips of poison. He soon recognizes her laugh and the way she bites her lower lip when she's trying to hold in a smirk. "She's back" He whispers softly. _

"_Oh Marc, please stop" Blair held her stomach as the laughter grew to her throat. "You know what he said to me" Marc knew he was heading the right path by making her laugh. "And what was that?" Blair bit her bottom lip. "I don't know the man was a bloody death mute". They both busted into laughs and drank wine like they were __Dionysus__ himself__. __"You're__ really funny" Blair through in before she drank her wine. "I try" Marc shrugged his shoulders in a shy manner. "Will you excuse me?" Blair wiped the corners of her mouth and slowly got up to powder her nose. "Of course love "Marc stood up with her. Knowing English men and how proper they are. _

_As Blair slowly turned away from her table to the restrooms behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened with panic and her heart drummed through chest. "Chuck?" It finally escaped her ruby lips. He looked the same but taller and more masculine. He looked like his been drinking. You could tell by from the purple bags under his tormented eyes. "What- what are you doing here?" She cleared her mind. _

"_I saw you from over-" His eyes trailed down her sleek body. Every curve had him wanting her. "From the bar" He pointed behind him. She stood there seizing him. His broad shoulders and the way they fit in his suit. And of course, That Chuck Bass smile. But she couldn't forget the agony he caused her. That's the problem he's still the same Chuck Bass. _

"_Who is this Darling?" Marc surprisingly came behind Blair. Chuck noticed the way he placed his hand on her shoulder. Blair didn't know how to answer. What is Chuck Bass to Blair Waldorf? She knew this was payback. This is war! _

"_No one dear, just an old friend" Blair coldly spoke as her pleasant face went immoral. Chuck was found someone knew what she was trying to pull. He wasn't going to let her win. "Let me introduce myself properly. Chuck Bass" He put his expensive hand in front of Blair's escort. "Marcus Delve" They shook hands business like. "You both can come and join me at the bar or I can quickly get us a table." Chuck smiled. Blair knew that smile. She knew what he was trying to do. Damn Bass. "No maybe another time. Marc and I have to hit the hot tub tonight." Ha-ha. Blair laughed wickedly in her head. Got'em. "You heard the lady" Marc said._

"_I guess I did" Chuck paused. "Well I guess another time.. when you aren't doing anything" Chuck raised his glass and turned around. Wait. She can't win. Chuck turned around quickly. "It was nice meeting you Mike" _

"_It's Marc"_

"_I'm sorry Marcus." Chuck squeezed the ridge of his nose. "Goody-bye Blair" Chuck softly spoke. Blair looked deep in his eyes waiting for the blow. "Good-bye Mr. Bass" Blair stuck her nose in the air. He turned around smirking sinfully. "Oh I hope you cleaned that hot tub out after we used it" Chuck turned around for the last blow. "We wouldn't want poor Marc floating around in our filth now do we" He sipped his scotch and winked as he walked over to the exit. There it was. Blair thought to herself. She scanned Marc disgusted face before he stormed away._

**Hey Gossipers!**

**Can you smell that in the air? No, it's not N. It's Drama. Looks like things are starting to get pretty heavy. I hope the cards fall pretty soon because I feel like a big one is coming on our way.**

**Spotted:**

**N and V making out behind the back of a burger joint. Pretty classy. At least their dressed up for the occasion. I mean who can blame them. Summer is a long time to wait and people change. **

**B running into C at the Ritz. How delightful! A follow gossiper nearby emailed me that the conservation wasn't actually delightful C and B back at war with each other? Or is B just fighting her emotions again.**

**Dear GC:**

**LoversXlane:**

"_**Dear GC, I think you roCk! But anyway why can't B and Cjust cut the shit and actually be a couple? I don't get it. Their little childish games are going to break people's hearts. Like that hunk M! if your reading this M here's my # 219-999-9999.**_

_**GC:**_

"_**Dear LoversXlane, I know I rock thank you for the reminder. Some people don't know how to commit like C and others are so fallen in like B that they will never admit their feelings without a crusade. People like C and B are meant to battle. I think everything is just a game to them. Win or lose. They could NEVER lose, Even if they could hurt someone. Their savage I know. But I know what you mean about the hunky. You know where to find me M.**_

**You know you'll always love me Xoxo**

**Gossip girl**


	5. Chapter 5

(This Chapter I used "Over and Over by Three days grace)

_**Chapter 5**_

"_Marc!" Blair cautiously ran in her stilettos. "Wait I didn't even get a chance to explain"_

"_Explain what?" He turned around to finally face her. His facial expression was infuriating. "That you slept with that scoundrel" He grabbed a handful of his hair as he pictured it in this head. _

"_It was a long time ago, before I ever met you" Blair didn't understand why she started to actually care about this guy. "I made a mistake. People make mistakes" His back was still facing her. She lightly placed her delicate hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it in response._

_Meanwhile, Chuck bass across the street in a shaded corner could witness the feud perfectly. He knew this was good from the start. He had a plan. After they argue and the Brit leaves Blair alone he could finally make his move. He knew this was his only chance to finally tell her. He can't lose her again. _

_Marc turned slowly pushing her arm off his shoulder. "I finally figured it out" Marc shook his head. "How could I be so foolish!" he whispered through his teeth. "I don't understand" Blair innocently spoke. _

"_You're using me to get to him. I saw the way you two looked at each other. You want him. I wasn't born yesterday love." _

_Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You think that low of me" she placed her hand on her chest. "I don't know what I think of you right now" Marc softens his tone. The silence between them got Chuck excited. _

_Blair lifted his chin and stared in his deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry you had to hear that tonight" she lightly grazed his cheek and walked away. Marc grabbed her wrist._

_**I feel it every day it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**_

_He pulled her to his chest. "I forgive you" he leaned in for the kill. The taste of his lips had Blair on her toes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he swung her around. Chuck couldn't believe what he was seeing. He felt this hate in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't stand the way he had his hands all over her. He couldn't believe the way Blair was acting. Like she was in love. _

"_I'm sorry I overreacted" Blair could see the guilt in his eyes. "I just get jealous quite easily" Marc was ashamed to admit. Blair kissed him softly once more. "I don't want anything to do with him anymore. It's you and me now. Okay?" Marc smiled "I can deal with that" _

_Chuck had to balance himself. He tasted the blood in his mouth as he bit down on his tongue. He stared at Blair and down at the flowers in his hand. He slowly felt the moisture as he crushed the life out of the rosebud. He can't take anymore of this torture. She wins. He slowly backed away into the darkness without his gaze leaving the couple. Chuck bass has fled the scene. _

_**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over; over and over  
I try not to**_

_As Blair decided to end their little public display of affection, she glanced over to where Chuck was stalking them. She smiled winningly as she wiped her bottom lip. "I always win Bass" _

"_What was that?" Marc noticed Blair was talking to herself." Oh, nothing, isn't it beautiful out tonight?" She tried her best to change the subject. "Yes it is. But I think it should be time for me to take you home Ms. Waldorf" Marc grabbed her hand. "Why thank you" They headed toward his car. Blair glanced one more time over her bare shoulder at the vacant spot and watched the rose pedals dance in the wind. Why does it have to be this way?_

_**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time**_

_---_

_Chuck watched the sleazy women dance over him. What these women didn't know was he wasn't paying any attention to them. He sat there slouching in his private corner. His expression was hidden by the strobe lights that enclosed every part of the club. He grabbed his drink and opened his palm that was containing a small white pill. He started at the pill. He thought of everything he witnessed tonight. Blair laughing, Marc kissing her, Blair closing her eyes as she kissed him! He popped the pill in his mouth and liquor chased after it. He bent his head back on the booth and stared at the mirror on the ceiling. _

_**  
**__**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I used " Everything" By Life house.

_**Cupid is a bitch!**_

Can love kill? There's always that saying that when you fall in love and you fall hard, it can kill you. Luckily that hasn't happened yet to our bad boy** C**, Who I heard overdosed at the gentlemen's club "Booby Trap." I wonder what drove him to almost kill himself. Hmmm. Let me take a wild guess. What do you have to say for yourself Ms. Waldorf?

**Spotted!**

**C **being carried out in a stretcher and off into the Ambulance. Let's hope for the best. Our prays are with you. **M** dropping off **B** in front of her casa, I wonder what the fist kiss will be like. **S** on her phone trying to get a hold of someone, better answer **B**. It could be important.

Most amused,

**Gossip Girl **

"Well I guess this is good night" Blair collected her all her belongings as the limo made its stop. "Must you leave now?" Marc took hold of Blair's free hand. "Marc it's one thirty at night. I have to get my beauty sleep" Blair released her hand from his tight capture. "Oh, come on and stay with me awhile longer" She could tell he had some to drink tonight. He was so needy.

"Please stay with me" Marc pulled himself closer to Blair. He reeked of expensive liquor. "I can't, I have a busy schedule tomorrow" Blair felt bad from what she put him through. I guess that whole situation that happened early this afternoon drove him to drink. "That's alright I guess Marty could take me to the old slums" Marc tried the guilt trip. Weird thing is it was working. "Are you going to be alright?" Blair already had her legs out of the limo door.

"Don't give me that" Marc slouched in his seat. "Give you what?" Blair brought herself back into the limo. "Stop acting like you care" Marc barked the words as he ordered Marty the limo driver to take him to a bar downtown. "But Marc I do-"

"Don't give me that bloody excuse. Just get out of my limo" Marc pushed Blair out of the car along with her Marc Jacobs leather purse. "You fucking bastard!" Blair scooped up her purse as she watched the raging limo drive off toward downtown.

****

"Oh my effin God where could that girl be doing at two in the morning!" Serena redialed Blair's cell number. "Um maybe she's sleeping" Dan sarcastically spoke as he read an old magazine in the hospital waiting room. "Shut up genius Blair doesn't sleep" Serena whispered just in case Blair picked up. "Oh that's right she's always having sex at two in the morning with strange men" Dan laughed as he turned the page of the week-old magazine. "Why do you got to be such a smart ass" Serena knew she wanted to laugh. It was hard not to with Dan around.

"Hello?" Finally! "Blair?" Serena yelled in the quiet hospital room. "Blair you need to get down to the hospital as soon as possible" Serena was cut off by Blair's impolite tone. "What Serena I don't have time for this, I'm really tired and-" Serena just had to get it over with it.

"Chuck's in the hospital" Serena covered her mouth as she waited for Blair to responsed. Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her best friend would go enormous heights to just freak her out. "Serena I can't believe you would be so cruel and make something up like that so I would come over" Blair was ready to hang up the phone. "No, B really Chuck OD last night and he's in really bad condition and they don't know if...He's going to make it" Serena wanted to cry. She couldn't imagine what her best friend could be going through right now. Blair blinked a couple times to make sure she wasn't in some sort of a nightmare. Her hands started to tremble and she felt the slippery moisture begin to form in her eyes. "Oh my god" Blair finally began to cry. "B, honey do you want me to come and get you?" Serena was heartbroken as she listened to Blair mournful cries. "I can't believe this. This is my entire fault. I have to see him." Blair hung up the phone and ran to the nearest taxi in cold hard tears.

**Find me here, speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again**

Serena stiffly sat down next to Dan. Dan noticed the tension. "What happened?" He grabbed her hand to make sure she was still there. "Blair cried" Serena looked shaken. "Well she might really care about him" Dan wasn't really getting Serena. "That's just it; Blair doesn't love anyone or cry over anything for that matter." Dan really didn't understand Blair so he really didn't understand what Serena was talking about. "She really does love him" Serena let the words escape her lips.

**Where I find peace again  
You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything **

Blair felt like she was going to suffocate in the taxi cab as it sped toward the hospital. She tried to wipe the tears away but they kept streaming down her rosy cheeks. "Miss you alright?" The concerned driver watched her in his rearview mirror. "DRIVE!" Blair wasn't ready for any small talk she needed to see him. She ignored all the calls from her concerned loved ones. She was just worried he wasn't going to last. She stared out the rain droplet covered window as she thought of her beloved Chuck Bass.

"_Kiss me" Chuck softly spoke as he fiddled with one of her brown curls. _

"_Chuck Bass, you can't get everything you want" Blair pushed him away and continued to brush her hair. "I can have you again" He smiled playfully. "I don't think so." Blair headed toward her closet to get dress. Chuck yanked Blair's bathrobe and pulled her back to him. "Why is that?" He tried to steal a kiss. Blair pushed him away again. "Because all you want is sex and that's all this is" Blair lied to herself._

**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
You calm the ****storms**** and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall**

"_What if it means more to me" Chuck slowly approached her side. "What if it's something more?" he whispered in her ear. Blair turned to him stunned. Is this possible. Chuck Bass have feelings. "I know you feel the same Blair Waldorf, I can see it in your eyes" He gently trailed his finger down her bare neck. "Then prove it" Blair surprised him with her response. Chuck leaned forward for a kiss but Blair stopped him. "No, Tell me" Blair looked deep in his eyes as she tried to figure him out. "I want you Blair" He went for the kiss again. "No, Bass eight letters, three words and I'm yours" Any expression was wiped from his face. _

**You still my heart, and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in take me deeper now  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you**

Blair was knocked back to reality as the taxi driver opened the door. "That's fifty twenty" Blair through the money as she threw herself toward the hospital entrance. Blair spotted a blonde at the counter. "Serena!" Blair needed some support. Serena turned from the counter with swollen eyes and black runny makeup down her cheeks and chin. Blair back away as Serena moved closer to Blair. "No" Blair repeated over. "B, I don't know what to say" Blair fell to the ground." He can't be!" Serena cradled Blair shielding her from harm's way. The hospital that night was full of grieve and revelation. "He just can't be!" The agonizing cry filled the hospital hallways.

**You're everything.. everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything.. everything  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Broken" By Seether ft. Amy Lee"

"Come on let me take you home" Serena pulled Blair back on her feet. Serena pushed the drenched strains of hair out of Blair's puffy face. "No I'll walk home" Blair released herself from Serena's hold and started walking toward the exit. "Blair!" Serena watched Blair leave the hospital a broken woman. Serena sighed as she grabbed her purse and headed toward the parking lot. She had to bear the bad news soon enough.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Blair sluggishly walked on the side of the road ignoring the pain from her 6-inch heels. She finally stopped the crying but something still felt broken inside. She knew it was going to take a lot to get over such a tragedy. The cold air seemed to keep things numb making the pain less noticeable. She seemed distant. She was all gathered up in her thoughts. She smiled weakly as she remembered.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

"_I...I lov-"Chuck stuttered the horrifying words. "You know what forget it" Blair left his side and headed for the door. Chuck slid his way in front of her to block her way from leaving. "Let me express it to you in a different manner. I mean come on words can be so overrated" _

"_Chuck move! Now!" Blair hit his head thinking she could escape as she tortured in pain. Sorry Blair no luck. "Oh just listen to me" Chuck embraced her shoulders led her to the couch. "Tuscany. Me and you together. Alone, away from everybody else. Making love, waking up no later than 1, breakfast in bed" Blair was in a trance. She seemed to like what she was hearing. She wasn't arguing for one. He placed her on the couch and kissed her neck down to her collar bone. Blair closed her eyes in satisfaction. "Whata say?" he made his way down her shoulder. Blair smiled happily and kissed her foolish lover. Chuck looked in her eyes and embraced her face. I think this was the moment to let her know. "Blair…Blair..."_

_**You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore**_

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

"Blair!" A British accent called from inside a limo. What were the odds running into the angry drunk? Blair kept walking trying to tone him out_. _"Blair!" Marc abandoned the moving limo to stop her. "Don't touch me!" Blair pushed him out of her way. He grabbed in forcefully pulling her to comfort her. She hit his chest but didn't try to break of his grasp. Blair broke down again in his arms. "Shh, I know, love. He meant a lot to you" his embraced tightened as he felt her pain. He walked her toward the limo and helped her in to take the broken girl home. Poor B, let's hope prince charming can heal these wounds.

_**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore**_

"More juice Mr. Bass" the nurse poured the ruby liquid into a crystal cup. "While you're at it put some gin as well" Chuck Bass back from the dead. Seems like hell couldn't handle a bad boy like Chuck Bass.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**OMFG! **

News was bad boy Chuck Bass was departed due to the act of drugs. But all of you gossipers are slamming me with emails saying the lifeless hunk is alive and well. Some even say they even saw him break free of his own grave and eat human brains. Get real New York. Chuck Bass is back with a vengeance. Looks like heaven or hell couldn't handle the corrupt soul of our favorite villain.

**Your emails:**

**Dear GG!**

I was in the hospital last night visiting my sick grandmother and I was waiting outside her door when I saw him. Chuck Bass in the flesh! He was wearing a hospital gown and you could totally see his ass. I have to say I didn't mind looking.

-CraZed101-

**Dear CraZed101!**

Are you sure you were visiting your sick grandmother or were you checking out some hot doctors and their gloves. I know I would. Yeah, I've been getting a lot of the same emails from other people. Let's just try and figure out why. I'd love me some Bass ass.

-GG-

**Dear GGossip!**

I was working the nightshift at the hospital and I had to take care of that prick that everyone whose saying he was supposes to be dead. No I don't think so. The asshole is alive and well and keeps hitting on me saying I should get with him because "he's Chuck Bass."Whatever he's got money right?

-NaughtyNurse-

Dear NaughtyNurse!

Working late that sucks. From your email address name I would wonder why he was hitting on you. Being too seductive while giving Mr. Bass his sponge bath. I see money only fancies your taste but yes the Bass got cash. I would stay away from him though. He has drama written all over his forehead.

"From the improvement your bloodstream is showing I see why you can't leave tonight" Dr. Freedman shuffled through some papers attached to his clipboard. "Will I be getting any pills for my condition?" Chuck coughed to make him sound unwell.

"Now Mr. Bass I don't think any medication should be consumed anytime soon. Just some rest and some vitamin c tablets should get you up and running again." Dr. Freedman handed him the tablets as he told the nurse to get Chuck ready for departure. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. No more parties!" Dr. Freedman informed. "Doc, I paid you already you don't need to be telling me anything"

"Mr. Bass, you paid me to tell everyone that you were dead. Which I did. So let me do my job" Then Dr. Freedman left to accompany other patients.

Chuck laughed in his head. He was known for breaking rules. This time Chucks not going to be so nice about. He smiled deviously. "Nurse call my stepmother and tell her Chuck is coming back home."

***

It was finally peaceful. The sunlight escaped through the creamy sheer blinds as the aroma of rain saturated the room. The dreary gray clouds left for the morning. The chilled breeze awoke Blair. She rubbed away the fog in her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She jumped out of the white fitted be and to the mirror. She tried to rub away the residue of last night's make up.

"You're up!" a familiar voice creaked through the squeaky door. Blair ran into the bathroom and didn't like what she saw in the mirror. But this mirror made her look like an old hag. Blair tuned on the swan like faucet and splashed some cold water to freshen her up.

"I brought you breakfast "the other voice scattered around silverware and cups in her bedroom. Blair trailed back into the bedroom to find a lovely breakfast in bed and a pink rose. "Marcus you really didn't have to do this" Blair shared at the scrumptious blueberry pancakes. "it wasn't an option I had to show my remorse somehow" He took her hand and led her to the bed. "It all looks delicious" Blair licked her lips in satisfaction. She hasn't eaten for twenty four hours. "Before you enjoy your breakfast I'd like to apologize about the way I acted last night. It was foolish and uncalled for"

"All is forgiven" Blair smiled and began to woof down the warm pancakes. She looked like she was enjoying her breakfast. Marcus didn't want to disrupt her. "Are you alright?" Marcus asked very softly

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Blair didn't know where he was coming from. Is she alright? Of course she is. She's eating your damn breakfast. "Out of curiosity, you seemed quite a mess last night"

"I'm fine" Blair tried to ignore his rather stupid questions. "Blair you were crying all through the night. You're not okay"

Blair dropped her fork and wiped her mouth politely. She didn't need this. Blair got up from her tray and walked toward the door. "Love, I didn't mean to put it that way" Marcus felt stupid and childish.

Blair didn't say anything but stand at the doorway without movement. "Blair, honey I'm sorry I was out of line" Marc stood up from where he sat and slowly walked toward her. "Blair at least turn around when I'm trying to talk to you" Marcus trembled to touch her shoulder as he turned her toward him and all he could see was a broken girl. "Aw love, come here" They both held each other tight. He felt her tears starting to soak his shirt.

"I know I will never match up to him because you loved him so much and I know with me you won't ever cry like this" He let go of her to face her. "With me, you won't ever feel broken. I promise you that" He wiped away the last tear trailing down her face and kissed her forehead. Blair could see the truth in his deep blue eyes that she knew this man could take care of her.

Marc grabbed the pink rose off the table and held it delicately. "It symbolizes a new love" Marcus smelled the full bloomed rose and gave it to Blair and walked toward the door. He stepped in his tracks and turned to catch one good glimpse of his new love. "I hope you will accompany me to the Black Rose party everyone has been talking about" Blair still holding the rose to her face nods her head and gives him a weak smile. Marcus smiles as the confidence gets knocked back into him. Blair sits at the foot of the bed and fiddles with her gift. "A new love" She whispers to herself and thinks of what could be.

*****

"Chuck!" Lilly runs to her stepson with open arms. "We thought you were dead" She holds him in a tight embrace. "I get it you missed me" Chuck escapes her death grab and walks toward his father timidly. Bart bass. Suit and tie. Scotch and billions. "Welcome home, Chuck" His father offers him a handshake instead of a hug. Chuck stares at his hand knowing his father is uncomfortable with being close to him. "Thanks dad" He shakes his hand. "Now lets discuss how this all happened" That's Bart Bass for you. Always ruining the moment. "It's not what you think happened"

"YOU LYING DICK!" Serena stormed into the room with a vicious look on her face. "She thinks you're dead! How could you be so cruel?" The maids and Serena's mother tried to hold her back from really killing Chuck.

"She cried over you! You're sick Chuck Bass! You're sick!" The group of maids dragged Serena away from making a great mistake. "I'm not telling her anything! You're going to tell her yourself that you paid the doctor to..." The maids were successful to get her out of there. Bart looked at his son in disappointment. Bart got up and walked away from his son once again. " Dad?"

"Save it Chuck" Bart bass has left the building once again an angry father.

Lilly came in beyond Chuck trying to comfort him. "He just had a long day" Chuck removed himself from her comfort and scowled to his room. "Chuck?"

"Save it Lilly" Chuck disappeared in the dark hallway and slammed his door in response. I guess father like son.

Chuck sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his untamed hair. "Things would be much easier if I was dead" Chuck laughed to himself in spite and fell on his back on his snug bed. He noticed he was crumbling on top of a piece of paper. He reached under his back and pulled out a flyer written in gothic writing.

"_**Mr. Chuck Bass,**_

_**You are invited to the year round fundraiser "The Black Rose" for New York's famous garden, The Madison Square garden. Please come and enjoy are superb indoor garden and our famous black rose display. Candle light and a romantic atmosphere will be provided so make sure you bring a date. Hope to see you and your wallet there.**_

_**Place: Starlight Hotel on Broadway**_

_**Date: 12/23/09**_

_**Time: 9-1**_

_**RSVP: 212-900-9009**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**New York City community group**_

Chuck crumpled the paper and rubbed his unshaven chin as he thought of a plan. Bing! The light bulb goes on. Chuck dials on his phone quickly. He knew Blair was going to be there. This was the perfect opportunity for him to rise from the dead.

"Francesco, It's Chuck Bass. Listen I'm going to need a new suit. All black."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**I used "Black rose" by Trapt. Start the song when you see the lyrics.**

"He was like you should go to the fundraiser with me" Serena slipped on her black prada dress. The fitting dress complemented her steep curves.

"But I was like yeah right I have a boyfriend" Serena laughed at the past experience as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Blair, are you even listening?" Serena responded to the silence coming from inside the closet. "Blair!" Serena walks into the closet to see what is holding Blair's tongue. But instead she finds this gorgues looking girl looking into the full length mirror with her long backless dress. "Blair, your gorgeous!" Serena couldn't believe how stunning she looked. She looked so natural. Her curly hair was loose down her chiseled back. She was hardly wearing any make up. "Oh shut up Serena" Blair didn't take the complaint so well. "No, really you look amazing" Serena fiddled with Blair's hair. From the smile on Serena's face Blair knew she wasn't joking. "Marc is going to freak when he sees you" Serena put the last layer of cherry lip gloss on her sexy lips. "Gonna get freaky tonight B!" Serena does a sexy dance on Blair. "There will be no freaking. Are you ready to go or what?" Blair slipped on her last heel and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Who is that?

****

"Dude, I'm so happy you're alive! AHA!" Nate grabs Chuck into a headlock."Yeah I get it you missed me" Chuck forces himself out of the death grip. "I'm just happy to see you man" Nate patted his recovered buddy. Nate looked like a boy who just found his lost puppy. "So, where's your date man?" Nate looked around to look for the sluttiest girl in the room. Chuck took a sip of his champagne as he knew this was coming. "I didn't bring one" Chuck tried to sound like it wasn't a big deal. This is the "Black rose" you always bring a date. Nate tried not to laugh because he was usually the one without a date. Now Nate could finally rub it in his face. Chuck noticed Nate's snickering. "Well where your date is big shot?" At the very moment an olive toned woman with a sleek hard body in a tight cocktail dress pulled herself under Nate's arm. "Oh, Chuck this is Vanessa my date" Chuck couldn't believe that Nate could score a hottie like this when he was so shy around the women. "Nice to meet you" Vanessa held out her hand. Chuck took her soft hand and kissed it very softly. "My pleasure" He whispered seductively. "Don't try that Bass she's mine" Nate pulled away Vanessa. "Just being friendly' Chuck smirked."Yeah my ass" Nate laughed and put his arm around Chuck and headed toward the bar.

"How do I look?" Serena touched up her makeup and hair to make sure she looked sexy for her man and the guy who wished he had her. "You look beautiful" Blair rubbed her glossy lips as she felt the limo come to a stop.

"Showtime" Serena grabbed Blair and headed toward the Starlight hotel entrance. The paparazzi were crazed tonight. Flashes and reporters shoved themselves toward the rich bombshells. They finally entered the hotel and into the lobby. Guests and workers in the lobby stopped at the site of Blair. She was so miserable looking it made her look so beautiful. They entered the dim party room. "Ready?" Serena took Blair's arm and pushed the doors opened.

" The company rate went up 25 percent on our charts but not like the Bass enterprises where we can just pay our way up to the top" Nate and Chuck looked so bored they could just shoot themselves as they listened to older people try to talk business to them. With wandering eyes Nate noticed the most beautiful girl he has ever seen gliding down the steps. "Who is that?" Nate's eyes went big. Chuck took a second glance when he realized who it was. "Blair looks so stunning in black" Nate knew he had to get back to Vanessa and quick. Chuck's heart raced and his knees got weak at the very sight of her."It's because she's in mourning" He whispered to himself. But he knew he couldn't get sidetracked. He had to stay focused. "Nate, I'll find you later tonight" Chuck gave him his fifth drink and started his way through the crowd.

"Blair is that you!" Marc twirled Blair around to see the full effect of her. "You...you look..." Marc couldn't find the right words. "Exquisite" Serena cut in smiling. "Yes thank you. You look exquisite" Blair blushed and thanked him. Blair looked around the room to find dim candles and rose petals on the floor. She noticed every person starring at her like she was a Goddess. "Care to dance?" Marc put his masculine hand in front of her. Blair didn't know what to say. She looked at Serena who told her to go on the dance floor. "I'd love to" Blair took his hand and headed toward the dance floor. He took her in and rested his chin on top of her head as they swayed side to side to the low music. This moment reminded of her so much.

"Dance with me?" Chuck took Blair in his arms as it rained violently outside. "Are you kidding me? It's raining and there isn't a taxi in site. Not to mention it's like 3 o'clock in the morning. "I don't care. Dance with me damnit?"Chuck pulled her in the rain with him. "Chuck!" Blair ran back under shelter like a cat in water. "Fine, don't enjoy this refreshing rain with me" Chuck took his jacket and opened his shirt as the rain fell on his bare chest and face. Blair watched as he stood in the rain. He was soaking wet but it was kind of interring. Blair slowly entered the rain's domain and headed toward Chuck. "So, you do love me?" Chuck took her hand and placed his other around her waist. "I never said that" Blair tried to remember if she did. "You came in the rain" Chuck smiled and they stopped dancing. They kissed like the rain, wet and smooth. In the middle of the kiss Chuck pulled himself away from her lips but never from her. "Say it" He breathed on her face. "Don't ruin the moment" Blair took him back to her lips. She knew she wanted to say it. But that's what she gets for falling in love with Chuck Bass.

"Blair, you okay?" Marc noticed how distant she was. "I'm fine" Blair snapped out of it with a smile to reassure him.

Meanwhile, Chuck moved himself through the crowd with his eyes only on Blair. He blended in with the crowd so he knew he wouldn't be noticed. He got closer and closer to his prey. Chuck knew he had to find the right moment to strike. Finally, as he squeezed into a dark spot by the candles only a couple steps away from the dance floor. He stalked Blair like she was something to eat. He could smell her mouth watering perfume. He stood there waiting for the time.

Blair and Marc moved through the dance floor like a couple of trotting deer. Blair wasn't having as much fun that she thought she would. She looked into the crowd as Marc pulled her around the room over and over again. Then she caught a glimpse of Chuck. She looked back as she couldn't find him there. She knew thinking about Chuck would mess with her mind. "You sure you alright?"Marc noticed her face was white and flushed. "You looked like you just saw a ghost" Blair smiled and continued to dance. She tried to pull herself together for her own sake. She glanced by the mini bar and found Chuck again standing there like he would at a bar. She closed her eyes to make sure it wasn't the wine but she only had half a glass. She opened her wondering eyes to find him gone. Then she spotted him leaning on the wall with his drink. Blair couldn't breathe it was too much for her to handle. The wine was getting to her head she immeditaly stopped dancing and headed toward her hotel room Serena booked. She left poor Marc dumb-founded and worried. Marc tried to chase after Blair but Serena stopped him. She knew Blair needed space.

_**saw you in the garden I wanted you so much  
I really thought that you were different Oh I couldn't get enough  
I tried to save you from yourself I felt every high and low  
now the lows have drowned the highs away now there's nowhere else to go**_

Blair felt like she was suffocating in the elevator. She had no clue what was going on with her but she couldn't get these illusions of Chuck out of her head. She made her way through the luxrouious hall to her room as he dragged her heavy dress in with her. She ran to the end of the bed and began to cry. She didn't know losing Chuck would be this hard. She stood in front of the full length mirror looking at the crying girl. She couldn't stand the way she looked. Blair ripped open the dress and began to rip shreds and shreds off her body only leaving her silk gown beneath. The room was pitch black and it gave Blair a sick feeling in her stomach. She leaned herself against the wall and her fist repeatedly hit against the wall like her beating heart. "Why Chuck?" She felt a warm presence. She didn't think anything of it. Maybe it's one of her stupid illusions. Blair collapse to the floor. "I love you Chuck Bass" She whispers to herself. Blair wipes the tears when a dark figure moves closer to her. She winces at the dark figure not knowing if it was Marc. Finally he approaches the light beaming from the curtains. Blair crawled toward the figure and realized her worst nightmare. The light from the midnight sun shines on his face like a mask. He offers her a hand but Blair was freighted." I'm here now" She takes his hand making sure it was _**[bridge]  
Black rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time  
Black rose I saw your petals wilt away I couldn't bring you back to life**_

real enough to touch. He helps her get to her feet. Blair doesn't release his hand as she was mesmerized by the ghostly being standing in front of her. "Have you come to haunt me?" Blair dared herself to touch his face. Chuck smiled at her attempt and took her hand himself and placed it on his cheek. He closed his eyes to the warmth of her fragile hand." Blair..." That was the only thing he could release from his throat. "Say it again" Blair shivered to the way he said her name. She hasn't heard his voice in so long. She opens her eyes waiting to find her beloved gone but he was still standing there in black like he just escaped from his casket. Blair turns away from him wanting him to disappear. Having him gone forever was hard but having him taunt her when he really isn't there was worst. Blair covers her mouth to control her urge to cry. She feels his cold hands run down her back and through her hair as if he was alive. She couldn't bear to brake from this spellbound. His hands traveled to her stomach and down her upper thighs. Blair moaned in pleasure as she gripped herself to the wall. Chuck viciously turned her around and forced his lips upon hers. Blair savagely ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck. Leaving scathes of seduction. Everything felt like it was real. His lips, his tongue, even the way his crotch felt rubbing against her private area. Blair didn't even think of it twice. Ghost can't kiss like wild animals. Blair pulled them onto the bed and on top of the unliving Chuck. Chuck placed his dangerous hands in her hair to keep her face in contact with his. Chuck rolled her over to the bottom and licked her neck vitally but soft enough to keep her wet. He cradled his arms between her and released himself from her yummy lips. "Say it, Tell me you love me" Chuck breathed heavily. "I love y..."

_**[Chorus]  
You were always where the sun could never go  
I never wanted you to have to be alone  
but I couldn't find a way to help you grow  
Black Rose**_

Suddenly the lights turn on to find a shredded dress, wrinkled sheets and half naked Blair with the living dead Chuck Bass." Oh my god!" Dan screams from the doorway. Blair is suddenly out of her trance and finds Chuck still on top of her. Serena enters the hotel room to find Blair and Chuck with swollen lips and scratch marks. "Get off of her you dirty son of a bitch!" Serena pushes Chuck on to the floor and drags Blair off of the bed to her side. "I don't understand what's going on?" Blair stares at Chuck and then back a Serena innocently. "Well tells her Chuck" Serena wraps a blanket around Blair's half exposed body. "He lied to you Blair! He lied to everyone! He paid the doctor to tell everyone that he was dead! Which unfortunaly didn't happen" Blair's shocked disgusted face was the signal of hell being unleashed. Blair rips her grasp from Serena and slowly moves toward the lying bastard. Chuck stands tall trying to be manly enough to wait for what Blair had for him. She reached his face and watched him look at her guilty. WHAM! Blair strikes Chuck in the face. She pulls his tie down so he would be at her level. "You watched me cry. You heard me suffer and all you did was pretend to be DEAD!" Blair hit Chuck again. "AFTER all I've been through you go down so low that I just want to kill you Chuck Bass" Blair waited for his response. "Fair Game" Chuck rubbed his cheek trying to find blood. "You know you were just using

that asshole to get to me because I hurt you Blair and this is the way you try to get back at me. By making me jealous well now I got back at you and its fair game" Chuck released her grip of his tie and stormed toward the door. "You have no heart Chuck Bass!" Blair threw the expensive lamp sitting on the nightstand toward him. Chuck stared at the shattered pieces of the lamp." Do you break everything you touch? Or is breaking people your specialty" Chuck left the hotel room a whole man but his heart is nowhere to be found. "He wants to play games. Blair waldorf is all game" Blair watches Chuck leave the hotel from her window. Uh oh someone just released the fire. It' going to get too hot for you Chuck Bass. Better prepare yourself for some precious blood to be spilled.

_**I'm not the one who hurt you So why are you so scared  
(I couldn't save you) (You are who you are)  
All that you've been put through couldn't be repaired  
(I couldn't break through) (we're too far apart)  
I'm not the one who hurt I'm the only one who cares  
(I couldn't save you) (You are who you are)  
You'll need someone to turn to And I will not be there  
(I couldn't save you)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Battle of Waldorf/Bass begins**

So the "Black Rose" was such a kick ass night! I look so sexy in black so I didn't mind dressing up and enjoying some candle light. BUT! I heard from you gossipers that something went down and I mean downright dirty. **Cbass** is actually **alive **and **horny **I mean everyone knew that. You're so late **B**. From what I heard the dirty deed was caused by our favorite love/hate couple. I'll give it to you brief: He pretended he was died. Showed up at "Black Rose". Tricked Blair and was so close to deflowering her. I guess now Blair has raised her red flag and ready to attack. Ha! I just love New York.

**Q&A:**

**Dear GG:**

I saw Chuck bass at the Black Rose party and he looked mighty fine in that all black tux. But Blair looked absolutely gorgeous! I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I don't know how Chuck could be so cruel to that pretty face.

-Gayboy123

**Dear Gayboy123:**

I was there! Durr I saw Chuck and yeah he sure did look delicious. I did see Blair and her shredded dress. Lucky Chuck gets to have angry sex with this chick. I consider him lucky.

-GossipG

"That brainless, egocentric, horrid asshole!" Blair yelled as she stuck her long sex hair in a tight bun. "Ahh what a dick!" Blair finished her tantrum as she stuck the rest of the pins in her hair. "Blair, just calm down. You don't want me to get your high blood pressure shot do you?" Serena warned her as she slipped out of her dress and into her pink satin nighttime dress. "I know Serena but he tricked me! He made me feel like such a fool" Blair sat on her bed as she began to breakdown. Serena ran over to her. "Aww B I knew this was going to end badly" Serena took Blair into her arms and cradled her head against her chest. "No! This is going to end badly for him" Blair jumped out of Serena's loving embrace and began to brainstorm. Blair continuous walked back and forth until something vicious popped in her head. "Blair, this whole game between you two is getting really bad and kind of annoying" Serena watched Blair brainstorm as she snuggled herself over Blair's comforter. "I mean what if someone really does get hurt. Come one B you can't pretend this anymore." Blair stopped in her tracks at the sound of Serena's last words. "That's it!" Blair shouted and began to text on her phone. "Got what?? I don't want to be in this war." Serena pleaded. "That's why I'm going to pretend that everything is okay and try to get close to Chuck and when he finally admits. I'm going to crush him! Ha!" Blair laughs evilly and gets under the cover with Serena. "Admits what?" Serena said trying to get why Blair is suddenly acting crazy. "Admits that he loves me" Blair snuggled her flawless face into her pillow. "Well how you know he's going to say it" Serena continues her dumb blonde questions. " It just takes creative dirty work" Blair ended her conservation with Serena as she shut the lights off and softly laughed evilly and repeated " Chuck Bass is all mine" Serena scooted away from Blair as far as possible and they both dreamt of boys and white dresses and murdering Chuck bass. Ouch!

****

"You what?!" Nate tried so hard not to spit his mocha latte. "Yeah, I almost slept with her" Chuck giggled as she sipped his warm coffee with a little kick of scotch. "Dude what happened?" Nate was so engrossed with Chuck's sex life it was kind of sick. "Well, we made it on the bed and you know I'm getting to the point where I want to stick the key in the ignition and then" Chuck couldn't continue on by the way it was making him giggle. Nate gives Chuck desperate look of prying. "Did it happen?"

Chuck took a deep breath and tried to continue without being foolish. "I pretended that I was dead and a ghost and she fell for it." Chuck acted like it was no big deal. "But yeah Dan walked in on us and that's when literally the shit hit the fan." Chuck loved the way he amuses himself. Nate lost all interest in this whole story. "You didn't tell Blair that you were okay" Nate felt confused and ashamed that he actually wanted to hear the rest. "It was part of my plan" Chuck didn't get the hint that Nate was getting upset over this whole sabotage Blair thing. "So let me get this straight when you came out of the hospital you never told her you were okay and then you let her suffer like that" Nate found himself disgusted and wanted to punch Chuck right in the mouth. "It's no big deal" Chuck hated when Nate blow up everything out of portion. "No, you're sick man. You made the only girl who loved you with all of her heart suffer because of nothing." Nate stood up from the restaurant table to leave this sick bastard. "It wasn't for nothing" Chuck angrily looked at Nate. "I know what this is about. It's because Blair has Marc now and you can't stand her being happy when you're miserable, so you had to be you and make her miserable as well. I hope you feel victorious, breaking the heart of the only girl in this world who will ever love you. Fuckin Bravo!" Nate grabs his coat and leftovers and left without turning back.

Chuck looked around to see all of the diners and waiters staring at him as they whispered and took pictures with their camera phones. Gossip girl is going to have a finale with this one. "Shows over" Chuck shouted at the nosy people and left the restaurant leaving a cheap tip. I guess there's no such thing as a change of heart.

****

The next morning the sun was dazzling as ever. The birds never sang so beautifully and Blair Waldorf was never this excited to destroy someone since that Prada sell at Barney's. "Good morning mother" Blair kisses her mother cheek as she plots her butt next to Serena and starts to pick at a blueberry muffin. "Well someone had a good night rest" Blair's mother has never got a kiss from Blair since she got her period. "It's just so beautiful today" Blair wrinkled her nose as she laughed. Serena rolled her eyes when she knew this was her game face. "Okay I better run. Don't want those Italian people waiting much longer." Blair's mother looks at her watch and kisses Blair and Serena and heads to Rome for Fashion week. As soon as the door slams Serena drops her spoon and crosses her arms. "What are you planning?" Serena tries to read behind all of Blair's happy bullshit. "I have no idea, what so ever, what you're talking about?" Blair picks at her second muffin. "Blair, cut the shit" Serena didn't fall for her crap. "Okay! I plan on seducing bass today and then destroying him at his most vulnerable moment!" Blair tries to catch her breath because that was a mouthful. "How are you going to do that with Marc around?" Serena knew she found a niche in her whole crazy idea. Blair looked confident as she stuck the rest of the muffin in her mouth. "Marc is my tool. He has always been my tool. I like him now and then but from day one he is my gizmo to demolish Chuck." Blair stares at Serena's confused face. "Oh my god Serena do you have to be so slow. When I'm pretending to love Bass and act like everything is okay and we get close again. I'm going to make him jealous with using Marc and that will crack Bass. Trust me." Serena looks at Blair like she was delusional. "I bet you this whole plan will crash and burn like the Francesca plan last year." Serena dared to bring up Blair's failed games. "Hey! Not fair I didn't know Francesca was gay!" Blair threw her muffin wrapper at Serena. " Yeah and that's why when you tried to sneak in her room to plant the drugs she thought you were there to get nasty with her" Serena couldn't stop laughing as she held her rock hard stomach and thought of Blair almost getting raped by a fat lesbian. "Oh, you think that's funny. Mrs. Thong." Serena immediately stop laughing as she remembered when in 10th grade she came to school so hung over she put her pants on and then her thong over it. "Ha!" Blair pointed as she got the last laugh. Serena stood from the table and walked away. "Hey where you going? You're not going to help me shop for my comeback wardrobe"

"Shut up fatty" Serena laughed as she ran to Blair's room. Blair looked down at her muscular stomach and rubbed it. "She didn't mean it" Blair headed toward her room with a cup of cold water. "I'm coming for you Bitch!"

****

Well looky here Upper East Side, Chuck Bass walking along once again. Chuck opened his phone and clicked at his photo album to find something to keep him busy as he sulks home. He slides through pictures of slutty girls that send him nudy pictures hoping to get noticed. Then he crosses a picture of something he hasn't seen in a long time. A picture of him genuinely smiling. Not only that, Blair was in the picture as well holding him from behind. He stared at her face and how her nose wrinkles when she smiles and how the dimples in her cheek make her look childish. He never had the chance to delete the picture because his been so busy. Chuck sets the picture as his background and smiles when he sees the finishing results of what use to be. Chuck puts away his phone and sucks in the bitter cold air of Manhattan. Wanting to get a sack of weed, Chuck stands by the local corner where he usually picks up. Leaning against the rigid brick wall of what use to be a Barney's. I guess it closed down due to some Prada sell that went bad. Standing in the remorseless cold waiting to get stoned Chuck notices he's across the street from the Waldorf hotel. He looks up the building to find Blair's window. She always had a good view. He gazes at the window with the sheer cream curtains and smiles weakly as the light goes on. What a coincidence Blair walks in her room. Blair stood in front of the window staring at her beautiful Manhattan. She opens the curtains and leans her head so she could get a good look. Stupidly, Chuck gapes at how graceful she really is and he will never get her back. Chuck second guessing this getting stoned idea and walks away toward the bar where he will really get fucked up. Can't stand the pain Chucky Whucky. Welcome to Blair's world. Aww looks like our bad boy getting soft on us.

What do you think will happen??

Chuck get soft and go back to Blair

Man up and finish the game

Leave and get stoned somewhere

Try to avoid her and try to get laid.

You make the choice. Don't be wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

" **Beautiful,Dirty,Rich" By Lady GaGa**

_**Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty  
Beautiful dirty rich  
Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful  
Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich dirty**_

Blair busted through the glass doors of her one and only favorite store, Chanel. Blair confidently walked out of the store holding her glossy bags containing as Blair calls them her "comeback" clothes. She felt superior as she cat walked down her Fifth Ave. Blair had everyone's attention as she paraded her goods and her newly dyed long black hair sinuously flowing in the arctic weather. She knew this new "comeback" wardrobe and her threatening black hair. She looked incredibly sexy. Blair had this mysterious dark side that was pleading to takeover.

_**We got a red-light  
Pornographic dance fight  
Systematic, honey  
but we go no money**_

our hair is perfect  
while we're all getting shit wrecked  
its automatic, honey  
but we got no money

"Hey sexy piece of ass!" shouted a creepy guy walking past Blair, checking out her ass and everything. Blair smiles cockily as she whips her luminous new hair. Blair slid open her phone and dialed Serena.

"Hey bitch!" Blair responded to Serena's sweet hello. "Hey B! What's up?" Serena never heard a dirty word come out of Blair's mouth. "I was thinking you want to maybe come over my house and have dinner and then see my new clothes?" Blair sipped her star bucks mocha latte. "Um, I guess. I'm not going to have to kill anyone, am I?" Serena whined into the phone. "Not that I know of" Blair giggled as she joked with her best friend. "Then meet me at the casa at seven because I need a major eyebrow waxing. Alright, see you soon S" Blair kissed the phone and hung up on Serena. She didn't want to feel left out of the spotlight.

"Who was that?" Dan came in shirtless with two thirst quenching beers. "Just Blair" Serena gave a sarcastic smile. "Still plotting against Chuck?" Dan laid next to Serena as they both sipped on their refreshing beers. "She actually thinks this is going to work. I mean Chuck has to suspect something is coming for him" Serena tried to sort out the confusing plot that her best friend actually thinks will go through. Dan couldn't believe how naïve Serena was being about this. "You know we're talking about Chuck and Blair? As in the horny asshole and the bossy bitch." Dan shook his head as he finished the last of his beer. "What is that suppose to mean? And Blair is not bossy. She just doesn't know how to ask nicely" Serena tried so hard to convince herself that Blair was some cute, innocent angel. Ha! Wait until you see her tonight. "Chuck is going to fall for Blair's little trick because this little crusade between them is never going to stop because his Chuck Bass and she's Blair Waldorf. They don't even realize how similar they are?" Dan left like he just solved his first case of devilish lovers. "Ick, just imagine how corrupt their kid will be if they ever have one. It'll be worse than the spawn of Satan." Dan laughed as he humored himself about Serena's best friend's love life. Serena couldn't stand talking to Dan about Blair because he always got weird about it. "Where are you going?" Dan noticed Serena leaving his side from the bed and to the closet. "To meet with the bossy bitch, she's having me over for dinner." Serena grabbed her Prada bag and blew Dan a kiss as she exited through the door, leaving him blue balls and all.

**7:06P.M Blair's "Casa"**

"Oh my god, Blair you look so hot!!" Serena caught a glimpse of Blair's new exterior." Serena gave Blair the whole body check from her sexy darkened hair to her red painted toenails. "You like?" Blair spun around so Serena could really get the effect with Blair's hair flowing. "You look so chic but in a dark way" Serena ran her fingers through Blair's silky black locks. "I actually think this is going to work?" Blair clapped her hands in excitement as the termination of Chuck gets closer and closer. Serena lost her smile as Blair had to get into the whole evil plot thing. "Yeah, about that?" Serena followed Blair into the kitchen to help her get dinner started. "Do you think you're a little over your head? Chuck is going to know something is fishy." Serena started to boil water the first time in her life. _Applause_!

Blair automatically stops cutting the vegetables and didn't want to get into this again with Serena. You could tell by her sense of movement. "How many times do we have to go over this? I know what I'm doing. All of this wasn't just for my own pleasure." Blair pointed to her new appearance. "I know B I just don't want this to go wrong and you get hurt again" Serena felt kind of stupid and really not pretty with Blair in the same room. Serena continued to get the silverware in silence. "Listen S, I know your trying to protect me and all but I need to do this for my pride and pleasure and I really need your support" Serena could tell Blair was being awfully passionate about this whole thing I guess Serena could chip in. I mean she hated Chuck Bass like any other girl but living with him in the same house brings hate to a whole other level. "I'm in" Serena laughed from the way this whole thing sounded to her. "Okay, I was thinking about having a pool party and all" Blair got overly excited when she knew she just gained a side kick in the act. Serena cut her off with a perfect plan. "No, come and spend the night at my house. The parents are out on vacation in Tahiti so it will give a lot of time and ways to make this work" Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. Serena being sneaky and conniving, she was so proud. "While we're at it we'll invite like half of New York to be there so it looks like a coincidence and he'll have other competition" Blair laughs as they prep their dinner and their appetizing plan. "But Blair you have to act like nothing happened between you two. You have to make it seem like you don't have time for it anymore but make him think you're still interested" Serena just text Gossip Girl about her wild party got everyone to come and join. BYOB! "Don't worry I got it all covered" Blair seemed to enjoy pounding the chicken breast a little too much.

****

"You look like hell" Nate glanced at Chuck as the all nighter enters their apartment with extra baggage under his eyes and a four o' clock shadow. "I was at the bar" Chuck walked slowly to Nate who was reading the newest issue of Hustler. "Look man I'm really sorry with what happened back at the restaurant." Chuck fiddled with his keys because we all know it takes a lot for Chuck to apologize. Still no response from Nate. Lick. Turn the page. Gaze. Lick. Turn the page. "I mean it was uncalled for how the way I was talking about Blair and your right I am jealous." Chuck couldn't believe what he was actually saying right now. That's why it took him so long at the bar. Nate finally put his magazine down and pointed to the couch next to him. "I knew that was the case. So how you really feel about her? No bullshit this time" Chuck chuckled softly under his breath to signal how hard it is going to be for him to finally spill his guts out. "What can I say?" Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "Let's start with how you feel about her first." Nate folded his hands wisely and got ready for a long discussion.

**Looks like a change in heart as happened here gossipers. I wonder if Chuck is still full of bullshit or is he really breaking down? I don't think that's such a good idea now Bass because Waldorf is going to devour you when you at least expect it, And Poor Serena getting dragged in this mess. * tear. All well drama sells. Watch your heart's boys because Blair might rip them out for her own damn pleasure. Dirty!! I Love it! **

**P.s : Serena's having a big party at her flawlese apartment. Open invition. Be there!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Par-tay! Someone call the NYPD because Serena's apartment is loud and jammed! The sweet liquor is being swallowed and so is the tongues of the horny teenagers sitting in the corners. The smell of mixed chick perfume and hazy smoke sting your nostrils as you dance the night away. This is by far the best party this whole year. No parents. Free rooms. Get busy everyone. Remember wear your seat belts boys. Wink!

"S, Have you seen him yet?" Blair tried to yell over the ear piercing music. Serena shakes her head as she served the drinks. The bartender bailed due to the underage drinkers. What a good hostess! Blair immediately felt frustrated but she wanted to laugh at the same time. " If he doesn't show up I will hold this against him" Blair chugged the rest of her martini like she was dieing for thirst. She threw the glass behind and went to the cooler to get something a tad stronger. Don't get too thirsty B

*

" Why did you bring a date?" Nate whispered in Chuck's ear as they entered the elevator to Serena's party. " There's no rule about bringing a date" Chuck fixed his loose buttons on his wrinkled T-shirt. Chuck winked at his "escort" Veronica to remind her of what just happened an hour ago in the laundry room. " Yeah, But weren't you suppose to talk to Blair tonight" Nate was so confused when it came to Chuck's love life. He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place. " I changed my mind. So try and respect that" Chuck didn't want Nate to ruin his whole chance of getting laid tonight. Even though Veronica was getting paid afterward. " What about everything you told me the other night? You know how you might L.o.v.e someone" Nate felt frustrated because he wanted the best for his best friend and paying hookers wasn't one of them, " I was drunk and I didn't know what the hell I was talking about. So can we please drop it and just enjoy our night. You need to get laid man. Your so tense!" Chuck laughed as he rubbed Nate's neck in a gay manner. "Whatever man. Just looking for you best interest" Nate sized Veronica from the corner of his eye. The elevator came to a stop and the metal mirrored doors slid in their opposite directions. A dark hazy smoke infested the elevator. Everyone just arriving was blinded by white strobe lights and glow sticks.  
" I'll be by the balcony" Nate rushed out from Chuck's side. " What is up with him?" Veronica didn't like the way he was looking at her. " I don't know. Who cares. Let's party" Chuck was so anguish to get out there. He hasn't partied since his whole drug situation. " Wait" Veronica tugged on Chuck pulling him back. " I want to fool around first" She fluttered her false eye lashes over her blue contacts. " After. I promise" Chuck wanted to see what other better meat was out there drunk on the dance floor. " But I want you between me now!" Veronica grabbed his index finger and started to suck on it softly. That got his attention. " Meet me in the bathroom in five." Veronica smiled with his finger still in her mouth. " I'll be waiting" She skipped to the bathroom in her knee high stripper boots.

Blair sat annoyed on the couch by the bar as she got hit on over and over again. " So where's your scary English boyfriend?" Some Spanish guy from her school asked. " He's in London doing some family thing with the Queen" Blair didn't really care that Marc was gone at least she was away from him. But she did miss him somewhat...

" So more for me?" The Spanish creep tangled with her hair. " If you don't get your hands off of me I'll have that bodyguard over there here so fast to stick your lame pick up lines up your Puerto Rican ass and out of your sick mouth" Blair threated the guy without even looking at him. " Damn mami. I'm Cuban" The poor guy left waring the others who were attempting to make there move next. Blair was getting bored already. She scanned the party of loser teenagers who only came to this party for free drinks and unprotected sex. If only she had something to do. As her eyes traveled through the party she got excited. Chuck Bass was in the building. Finally! Something to look forward to! Blair looked for Serena, when she finally spotted her she gave her the signal and Serena gave it back with approval. Blair felt confident and fierce as she fixed her cleavage and quickly teased her hair. She's on the move.

" Change for fifty and a scotch on the rocks" Chuck handed Serena the hundred dollar bill and a fake smile. " More cheap hookers?" Serena knew from the hicky on his neck smudge with the cheap Walgreen's lipstick. "It's slow tonight but I'm feeling pretty lucky" Chuck smirked as he watched her pour his drink. " Just because I'm serving you now doesn't mean I'll do the same at home" Serena threw his money and his drink at him. " Thanks Sis" Chuck raised his glass to Serena as she was looking in the crowd for someone.

Chuck felt a pull on his arm thinking it was Veronica,He doesn't even turn around to acknowledge her. " Excuse me! Your blocking the bar" The female's voice sounded very familiar. Chuck turned around to confront her until he got a good look at her. A dark, long-legged beauty with long, shiny black hair was in his view. " Chuck Bass. Funny running into here" She winks at Serena. " Umm do I know you?" Chuck looked at Serena confused and then back to the dark bombshell in front of him. " Just guess" She moved her bangs so he could get a good look. " Blair!" Chuck couldn't believe this sexy, black haired babe was Blair Waldorf. " Hi" Blair knew that would be his response. " Well then you can buy me a drink then Mr. Bass" Blair picked a cherry from the bowl on the bar and sucked on it with her red lips. " Give the lady a gin and tonic with some lemon drizzle" Blair loved how he knew his liquor but she had to be the dominant one. " Make that a cranberry vodka" Blair interrupted his order. " So the new black hair, the tight leather pants and then the hard liquor. What's going on?" Chuck wasn't stupid he knew Blair better than any one in this whole room and that's why she needs to be extra cautious. " I guess the rougher the better" Blair sipped her stiff drink. She hated vodka and cranberries but she had to make her self look careless. Chuck studied her as she poured the drink down her mouth. Where has she been hiding that cleavage! Chuck liked everything he saw from her smoky dark eyes to her red painted toenails. Blair slammed the empty glass on the counter with a winning grin on her face. " Why are you talking to me Blair?" Chuck didn't lose his cool. He was always calm and collected. That always made him so sexy. " Everyone deserves a second chance" She signaled Serena for a softer drink. " I thought you said second chances are for poor, dirty people who can't get things right the first time" Chuck knew he had her there. Damn. Blair wasn't stupid and she wasn't going to lose this one. Hell no! " Yeah but that's when I was innocent and naive" Blair winked at Chuck and headed for the dance floor as her favorite song **" Poker face" By Lady gaga **bustedthrough the bass speakers. " What has gotten in to her?" Chuck watched in amusement. " I guess she's not that girl anymore" Serena interrupted his thoughts " She's one of a kind isn't she" Serena knew brainwashing Chuck would be a good start for tonight's sabotage. Chuck leaned against the bar as he watched Blair laugh on the dance floor and move her dangerous body to the music notes surrounding her. Chuck Bass was mesmerized by our new naughty girl. But we all know Chuck has tougher balls than that. He was always a tough cookie to tame.

"Where have you been?" Veronica disrupts Chuck's intimate five minutes of pleasure until he heard her whine. Chuck rolled his eyes and searched his pockets for the fifty. He threw the fifty at Veronica for her troubles of coming here with him. " Go pay your self some new panty hoes for the next job. Go on don't want to keep those pimps waiting. Veronica was shocked. " You know your the biggest dick head I've ever meet" Veronica stuffed her cash prize in her lacy bra and whipped Chuck with her stringy red hair. Chuck waved playfully as Veronica left. " Serena, What time the rents suppose to be from Cabo?" Chuck clicked through his phone trying to make better plans with better people. " They left last night Chuck they won't be back until next Sunday" Serena just closed the bar due to her parents empty bottles and melted ice. " Blair's spending the night. You can hang with us and a couple a people who might stay the night" Chuck thought about what else he could do that wasn't in this God forsaken loft. " We'll need more booze and some weed" Chuck walked toward Nate to inform him of the little after party. Serena handed Blair a glass of cold water to catch her breath from all that stripper dancing. " He's in" Serena watched as Chuck and Nate left to the liquor store. " Oh my effin God, this better work. Dancing in red heels better pay off" Blair winced at her sore petite feet. " I think he might be to hard to crack B" Serena thought about how Chuck treated that hooker earlier. " Don't lose faith in me now Serena. We just got started" Blair text Marc back telling him she was having an innocent sleepover at Serena's where they will be watching Brad Pitt movies and talking about their crazy sex stories as they give each other facials. Dirty little Blair. " Well, better kick everyone out before he gets back" Serena and Blair started to shove young sweaty teenagers out the door for their little after party to start. Sorry VIP only .


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**You had to be there!**

If you weren't at the Van der woodsen/Bass residence at 12'o'clock tonight. SHAME on You! That party worn me out. Their was dancing,drinking,smoking,kissing,stripping even threesomes! It was like Vegas 08 all over again. But if you weren't there you wouldn't understand. If anyone sees a hot pink Prada bag with gold chains then report it to me as soon as possible. I think when I was making out with that Archibald cutie, I got a little carried away. Find it please! You never know there could be a prize for the founder.

**Sightings**

**B** looking like a sexy vixen at Serena's bash hanging out with the Basshole. Made up already? **S** keeping a good eye on her best friend while she bar tended at her own party. It sucks your not getting payed for babysitting either**. N** swapping spit with the finest girl at the party. Oh, wait that was me. Good thing we were in the dark. I didn't give you a real number sweetie pie. Sorry, it wouldn't have worked out anyway. But I'm off to bed unlike you crazy night owls at Serena's after party. Don't do anything that I might find out about. Goodnight. Drink light and make sure he doesn't bite.

**You know you'll dream about me,**

**Gossip Girl **

Meanwhile in London....

" So, tell me about this girl Marcus?" The Queen sipped her tea from the finest china you probably could ever afford. " She's American. Her name is Blair Waldorf and her mother runs a clothing line. She's beautiful but she could be a little hard to handle" Marc went on and on about Blair. There was so much to say. " Darling, Does she make you happy? That's all I want to know" The Queen giggled at Marc's nervous description of Blair. " Yes, Very happy" Marc smiled at his vision of Blair in his mind. " Are you going to marry the girl?" The Queen saw the look on Marc's innocent face. He was head over heels. " I just met her grandmother. That's way to rash to answer" Marc stirred his tea as he thought about what Blair was doing at her sleepover. In her night gown. " If I might say the way you talk about this girl makes me think you might be in love" The Queen waited for his reaction as she ate her cucumber finger sandwich. Marc smiled coyly. " I want to marry her grandmother. More than anything." The Queen was knew she was always right. " But first you have to complete your 3 months of training here before popping the question"The Queen took a engagement band off of her aged finger and handed it to Marc . " If your going to be king of England you must have your queen before hand" The Queen touched Marcus cheek proudly as he stared at the ring anguish. " Queen Blair" Like she wasn't a queen in her know kingdom already.

*

" We got the poison!"Nate excitedly barged through Serena's front door. " And our best friend Mary Jane came to join" Chuck came to follow behind Nate with a joint his mouth unlit. Chuck fell on the couch next to Serena and these hot Brazilian chicks. " You miss me?" Chuck started to lite his joint as he began the party when his lighter hit the paper of the magic stick. " You have no idea" Serena rolled her eyes and go back to her conversation with the Brazilian girls. " I missed you" One of the Brazilian girls who noticed Chuck earlier blurted out. " Oh really. Maybe I could end your grief in my bedroom" Chuck's eyes hinted to his room as he caught a glimpse of Blair. She was wearing a beige silk Victoria's secret night gown that barely covered her thighs. The spaghetti straps fell off her shoulders as she fixed her tight black stockings. She caught his gaze and smiled as she turned away into Serena's bathroom. " I'll take you up on that offer" The Brazilian girl repeated until Chuck snapped back to reality. " Yeah Whatever" Chuck got up from the group of girls and head toward Serena's bathroom. "Dude, you have to come on the balcony. These guys are hilarious!" Nate hooked on to Chuck's neck with a cigar in his mouth. " I'll join the sausage fest later" Chuck was determined to get to Serena's bathroom and away from all these people. " Hey have you seen the girl I was making out with tonight?" Nate dropped his cigar and Chuck pushed himself past the drunken Nate and crept into Serena's cracked door. All the lamps were on in Serena's room and their was abandoned clothes leading into the bathroom. Chuck knocked softly against the closed door with his arms blocking the way to leave. Is that how you catch your prey Chuck. The door opened and Blair wasn't surprised to see him. She was actually thrilled but he didn't need to know that. "What do you want Charles?" Blair escaped his block and headed toward the bed to apply the shimmer lotion she bought today. For the occasion of course. Chuck noticed she wasn't wearing her silky dress anymore but a sheer black robe. " I had to use the bathroom" Chuck leaned against the bathroom doorway as he watched Blair apply the creamy substance to her naked leg. " It's opened" Blair tried so hard not to smile at the moment due to his stupidity to follow her. " Maybe I just wanted to see you" Chuck placed the joint behind his ear and walked toward Blair's bared shoulder. Chuck inhaled the aroma steaming from Blair's skin and immediately got aroused. "Now why would you do that" Blair turned around to find Chuck an inch away from her mouth. At the perfect moment the top of Blair's robe slid off her shoulder exposing the top of her breast. Blair felt his breathing and how she could hear the shaking of his knees. Horny Bastard. The light bulb popped over Blair's head. " You like what you see?" Blair teased her cleavage with her moisturized fingers. Chuck bumped into the wall as Blair trailed him to a dead end. " You want to touch me Charles?" Blair grabbed his pulsing hand and dragged it down her neck all the way to her toned stomach. Chuck didn't want to fall for one of Blair's traps. He knew something had to be up because of what he did to her. Chuck Bass always had the best poker face. It didn't mean he didn't like what was going on. " You want to taste me Charles?" Blair pressed her half exposed breasts against Chuck to keep him pinned. Blair placed her sugar balm lips on his clean after shaved neck and licked under his tender earlobe. Chuck groaned under his breath mercifully but he basked in forbidden pleasure. "Come on Charles. Don't you want to devourer me?" Blair sank her nails in the back of Chuck's neck. " Guess not." Blair released her grasp and fixed her robe as she turned away waiting for that moment of surprise.

At the rush of the moment Chuck grabbed Blair's face and kissed her violently it should be illegal. Chuck picked Blair up as she wrapped herself around him. He slammed her into the wall like she did earlier.

"What the hell?" One of Serena's guest noticed the violent noise coming from Blair's room. "She's finally paying him back if you know what I mean" Serena punched her opened hand hard pretending it was Chuck's face. Everyone nodded and continued their mingling.

Chuck grabbed Blair's hands and held them over her head as he kissed the middle of her sweat beaded chest. " The bed, the bed" Blair gasped repeated as Chuck responded by throwing her on the bed.

"Are you sure she's safe in there with him?" One of Serena's guest nervously noticed a bang. " I guarantee Blair is the one punching" Serena giggled and wondered if everything was okay.

Blair could feel the sexual tension between Chuck's legs. Blair ripped opened Chuck's button down vest and noticed something. She was on the bottom. He was the dominant alpha male rubbing against her. Blair thought to her self as Chuck spread her legs apart and was ready to get down and dirty. All she ever worked for would get shot down because of one moment of pure lust. I'm sure there was just more than lust between them. Just as Chuck pulled his pants down ready to devourer Blair. Blair had a mission to complete and she had to act fast. " You know I'm really not in the mood anymore" Blair lied as she slid from under Chuck and toward the bathroom. " What? Was it me?" Chuck tried to catch his breath. Blair lit a cigarette looking mature as ever. " It sure wasn't me" Blair blew a ring of smoke out of her mouth. Chuck stood from the bed with his pants around his ankles confused as ever. He always got Blair in the mood. Matter of fact he always had a woman aroused before he was. " Better luck next time" Blair turned around as she tried not to laugh. " Your telling me you weren't turned on?" Chuck still had his pants around his ankles. " That's what I'm telling you Bass. Your key doesn't spark my ignition anymore. If you would be so kind to leave the door is right behind you." Blair entered the bathroom to finish what Chuck "supposedly" couldn't finish. " You know what Blair-" Chuck suddenly felt the pain he hasn't felt for years. His worst enemy, blue balls. "What the fuc-" Chuck cradled his manhood as he collapsed on the bed. Blair heard Chuck's suffering and grabbed some Avon hand lotion and a Victoria's Secret underwear catalog. Blair changed into her sexy jammies and exited the bathroom to find Chuck in humorous pain. Blair threw the lotion and magazine next to Chuck and knelt down beside him. '' Have fun. Practice will do you good" Blair winked at him and left the room with a victorious grin spread across her face.

" Hey B" Serena had a curious look on her face. Blair gave Serena a successful wink. Serena's mouth dropped and scooted close to Blair for the dirty details. "What happened?" Serena looked over to the cracked door behind Blair. "Blue balls" Blair tried not to be so loud as uncontrollable laughter came bursted through her white teeth. Both the girls laughed at the hilarious results of their convening plan. Silence filled the room as every head turned to Chuck Bass holding his crotch. Serena stopped laughing and Blair noticed her hard face when she turned around to find Chuck waddling toward her. Serena scooted away from Blair knowing round two will start any minute. Chuck knelt down to Blair's eye level. " I had fun" Chuck's lips reached Blair's ear. " You left your vibrator on" A little right -back- at- you giggle slipped from Chuck's throat. Before Chuck moved away from her face Blair grabbed his loose tie and whispered " I needed it just in case because Marc is away. I should have known you wouldn't be able to meet to Marc's sexual level. All well" Blair released her grasp and snickered at Chuck. Who was this monster? Chuck fixed his shirt and noticed everyone in the room was staring at him. Chuck bass not able to please a woman! What's wrong with the world today. Chuck couldn't say another word to her. "I'll be in my room" Chuck said to anyone who was listening. Chuck didn't know how to feel. He wasn't mad or embarrassed. Just sexual frustrated. Chuck bass has locked himself in his room with Avon lotion and an underwear catalog. He'll be in there for a while.

" Blair! What did you do? He's not going to admit he loves you if your a bitch to him" Serena felt like all of there hard work has been ruined. " That's just it. He knew how to handle innocent Blair. He doesn't know how to handle me now." Blair felt confident about her choices. " It's all matter of playing hard to get." Blair's alter ego has gotten the best of her. " He'll be back" Blair and Serena both laughed as they headed toward the kitchen for a mid night snack. Nate finally turned around as the girls left the room. The shocked look on Nate's face doesn't look so good for Blair.

Uh-oh If Chuck finds out. Two will be playing the sick game.


End file.
